originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Izatu
It's outdated af, I'm just too lazy to update it... In short, the world of my OC is just an alternative world in near future, full of war, diplomacy, and all that boring stuff with no Main Characters, Andrew Izatu mentioned here is just a Special Operations Soldier commanded by his superior, Ridley. Also, don't refer to any information, especially Relationships, to get any idea of the storyline that might be in that world. Andrew Izatu - Also known to his friends as "Blackyy", or "Black" is a 20 year old half-wolf born in Lukewilk. He was later told to be killed by any means necesarry due to his cruel personality. Background/Backstory ///////////////// EDITING IN PROGRESS ///////////////// Andrew was the only son of Maria and Erwin Izatu, he was born in Ascill district, located in Lukewilk. He was raised there by his parents and trained different fighting techniques by his uncle Albert Gerio. During his childhood, a nameless merchant came to the city of Lukewilk, he was selling all kinds of equipment from far lands to the citizens of the city. Andrew was quite interested in all kinds of weapons, so he wanted to get one himself, but the prices were too high for him to buy anything. Because of that, Andrew tried to sneak into merchant's tent to steal some of the equipment. There were a couple of things he wanted to have, like a white gauntlet with black rectangle on it. He decided to take it as he really wanted a gauntlet to block attacks with his hand, because it was really annoying during trainings with his uncle. When his parents found out about what he did, they took the gauntlet away from him and gave it back to the merchant, but the merchant replied that he can keep it. Erwin asked why, because Andrew stole it from the merchant. But the merchant ignored him and started to move on. Erwin a little confused, let Andrew keep it. On one very sunny day during training, when Andrew was taking a break, he heard a weird sound coming from his gauntlet. He looked at it and it started glowing, a little startled he tried to stay calm and figure out what was going on. The gauntlet spoke with a female voice. "Greetings, my name is Enjo." Andrew couldn't speak of shock. ///////////////// EDITING IN PROGRESS ///////////////// Quotes ---- ---- ---- Trivia /////////////////////////////////// EDITING IN PROGRESS /////////////////////////////////// *Maria before meeting her husband Erwin, had a status of Goddess and had a biology degree, she also liked wolves and how they look so she changed her own DNA so she could have wolf ears and tail. When she met Erwin and they got married, she changed his DNA to be similar to hers. That's the reason why Andrew is a Half-Wolf. *Both of Andrew's personas are concious at the same time. They also feel the same things, emotions and they can read each other's thoughts. /////////////////////////////////// EDITING IN PROGRESS /////////////////////////////////// Category:The World of Leitfare